If only you'd see
by Jorgekun
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Sirius trusted Peter over Remus, or why Snape hates James so much? All is answered in the newest and last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy ^^
1. Default Chapter

For some reason, I've always thought Remus had feelings for Lily, but never showed them. Since he knew how James felt about her and he didn't want to cause any trouble. I also thought Snape must of hated james, for more than the sake of hating him. And as you all know, I don't own Harry Potter. All the characters belong to the awesome author, J.K Rowling   
  
This was his last year, his last year in the safety of the walls of Hogwarts. His last year of being thought of a student, his last chance for her to see. But..he doubted it would ever happen. Remus Lupin shuffled out of potions class. Behind him he could hear the laugh of his friends, one in particular always reigned above the others. It was so soft, so gentle..it was if the words wrapped around his pained heart and eased it. Unfortunately, words of loving affection would never be directed towards him. There was a small explosion and laughter rang out through the busy hallways. Two bodies pushed past him. One had black hair that almost looked blue under the lights. It stuck out in every which way possible and messily went over a pair of glasses. Next to him was a taller boy, with long black hair and an impish grin on his face. They were his two best friends, Sirius Black and James Potter. Turns around and what he saw, made a small smile pull across his lips. Lily Evans was covered in pen ink and was flailing her arms about, trying to stop the ink from spilling over her books. Apparently, Sirius and James had replaced her quill with an exploding quill. Kneels down next to her and takes off his olive green shawl, offering it to her to help her clean off the ink.  
" Thank you Remus, at least one of you has manners" She said in a soft mutter as she took his shawl and cleaned herself. In the mean time, Remus used a spell to remove the ink from her books. Lily always admired that in Remus. He was kind, no matter who you were or what you did. His heart was big enough to have compassion for everyone. Her arms went around Remus's waist, in an appreciative hug before she broke the embrace" We better hurry up, or we are going to be late for class" Lily had no idea the effect she had on Remus. When her skin made contact with his, he could feel a small surge like electricity run through his body. It was like a powerful drug, every problem he had, every ache he felt, was drowned out by the incredible warmth he felt from her. Late at night, he would often find himself starring up at the ceiling. Thinking of what it would be like, to have her stare adoringly at him. To have her have a special smile, just for him. One she would share when they were in each other's arms. He heard his name again and shook his head once, causing locks of flaxen blond to spill over his light orange eyes. Lily was looking him in the face and asking him if he was all right" Yea, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you.." A strained smile came across his face and he followed after her at a slow pace towards their next class room.  
What neither of them had seen was a face lurking in the shadows. His skin was pale, like all life had been drained out of it. His eyes were dull, sinister green that peered through narrow slits. Serevus Snape couldn't stand seeing Lily with anyone but him. She was his, his alone. He would have her, no matter at what cost. A malicious smile etched over his thin lips. His black hair which looked like it had been combed over with grease was hidden in the darkness. Yes, he would have her very soon. Snape crept away from the wall, his entire form was covered by a midnight black robe. One could mistake him for the reincarnation of death. His tongue pressed up against his lips as he slid down the hallway. All he needed was to get her alone, and then, then there would be no stopping him. He would make her realize her feelings for him. Although no love could be found in this body, it was purely lust. He knew the perfect plan, now all he needed was the opportunity.   
  
If you want to find out what Snape is planning and what will become of it, then please R&R ^_^  



	2. How low will a Slytherin go?

This chapter is quite a bit longer than the first. As i said before, I do not own Harry Potter ;_; J.K Rowling does, and much thanks to her. For inventing such an awesome series!  
  
Class was as boring as usual. Except one student always seemed to find enjoyment in the dull dungeon. Shadows crept over their shoulders and there was a distinct smell of mold that crept around the cracks in the mortar walls. At the front of a class, a man with long silver hair and cold coal eyes stared at the class. He was a Slytherin teacher, and commanded full attention and respect from his students. He always wore a sneer and a menacing look. Remus's hand was flying across  his pieces of parchment, occasionally dipping his ink into the bottle. On one side of him, there was  James. Next to him, was Lily. He couldn't help but steal a glance at the two. James was leaning over and whispering something, that made Lily laugh. Their fingers were entwined together, and the look of happiness in their eyes was unmistakable. A nudge was given to his side, by his friend Sirius. Sirius offered Lupin a sympathetic smile and patted him on the shoulder. Sirius knew of his love for Lupin. One day Lupin had been writing about it in his journal, and Sirius happened to be reading over his shoulder. James and Sirius were experts at sneaking about. So of course, he hadn't heard him while he snuck up on him. Sirius had been understanding and promised not to tell anyone about what  he had read. Remus was eternally grateful for that. By this time, class had ended and they were dismissed. It was  lunch time and the Marauders were heading towards the Great Hall. Snape decided this was the perfect time to set his plan into operations. He slinked out from the darkness, a crooked grin was on his face.  He had studied many potions, and  had even become a master at them.  He slinked over to the group and cleared his voice, speaking in a tone that appeared to be dipped in ice" What are all of you up to ?"  
  
James snickered as he studied the Slytherin boy. He was always trying to get them into trouble." Going to get something to eat, or has that become a crime too?" Sirius laughed. Remus kept a polite smile on his face, not wanting to get involved in any of this.  Lily however, seemed uncomfortable. She had noticed Servus watching her many times. Her grip around her books tightened and she leaned against James, who put his arm around her comfortingly. Servus eyes lit up enviously when he saw that gesture. It only fueled his hatred for  Potter even more. Takes a step forward and pretends to trip, knocking into James. This caused James to drop all of his belongings. " I'm so sorry" Said in a voice wrapped up in sarcasm. Snape went to hand James all of his belongings, before he took one of James's quills and left the ground.  
  
" Can't get much worse than that git" Sirius said with a light scoff, as Snape joined the Slytherins at their table.  As usual, the students would enjoy a great feast of foods that had been imported from all over the world. Remus made small talk with Authur Weasley, who was going on about something his father had brought home from the muggle world. By the end of the evening, Sirius and   James had taken off to explore the  kitchen with James's invisibility cloak. That left Remus and Lily alone  in the Gryffindor Common room. The two  were sharing the same couch, going over  potions homework. " I'll never get this " Lily said in frustration as he sat her potion on the floor and leaned into the couch. " You just need a little more patients.." Remus said in his gentle voice, that always put Lily at ease. She leaned forward, and watched him mix two ingredients together. Her arms went around his arm for better support. Remus almost spilt the potion when he felt her hair brush against her cheek. It was so soft, he wondered if her skin was as soft as that. Lily looked at him, surprised  at how startled he had become. When he turned his face around to reassure her, he gulped lightly. His face was now less than an inch away from hers. His entire body was trembling from head to foot. He gulped once and runs his tongue over his lips, which were cracked." So..that's how you mix them together. Creates perfect chemistry.." Says in a barely audible voice. He felt his cheeks start to burn a crimson colour. Lily's hand was raised and her finger tips brushed against his cheek, before she twirled a few strands of gold and tucked them under his ear" Sorry, they were hiding your eyes.."  She laughed a little, what she said made absolutely no sense at all " Perfect chemistry..? I guess complete opposites aren't always the best match ups.." Which made her think of James and her. Where did that thought come from? She blushed as her hand was still resting on his face. And there was this feeling inside of her, that told her not to move it. Just then, a few students burst into the room and she quickly jumped over to the side. " What's wrong with me?" Lily muttered to herself and went back to her homework.  
  
       Mean while, Snape had finished the potion he had been working on. It had taken him awhile, but his poly juice potion was finally complete.  Takes a sip of it and his body started to change. His black, greasy hair started to shoot out in various directions. Sticking up in the back as well. Sharp gray eyes turned into bright blue eyes.  A pair of glasses appeared on the bridge of his nose. Steps in front of a mirror and stares at it. He looked exactly like Potter. His plan was simple.  He would  break into one of the class rooms, and go to steal a test.  He would then hide it inside of the Gryffindor Common rooms, and get all  of the Marauders, except for Lily in trouble. Potter and Black were out roaming the school, so no one really knew what they were up to. If he got caught, then people would know it was him. Snickering to himself, picks up his wand and heads down the hallways." Soon Lily my love, we will be together..that I can promise you" 


	3. Wishes and nightmares

Wow..it has been a long time since I have updated this story. I've been busy with school and work, but anyways! I finally remembered that I had an unfinished story floating about, and needed to finish it. Usually I write it in an email, that's why the format's so horrible. I'm usually word now, so it should look better. And oh yea, I don't own Harry Potter and all that :/  
  
Snape's plan was simple but effective, and successful. It had been too easy for the greasy haired slytherin. While James and Siruis had been out on their nightly adventures, Snape had been putting his plan into action. Snape knew that James didn't do that well in Potions class, so it was the perfect class to steal a test from. The door was easily opened using magic and he knew where the teacher kept the test copies. Once he had it in his possession, he was quick to head up the stairs. Snape could not hide the malicious smile that curled on his thin lips. The great James Potter, who thought he was so indestructable, was about a bout to be destroyed and Lilly would be his.  
  
" I wonder what is taking the other's so long.." Remus was done studying and was now sitting on the couch, he idly twiddled his thumbs. Lily had disappeared into the girls section of the tower for a little bit, to freshen up or something like that. It wasn't his place to ask and so he didn't. At that moment, the door creaked open and in went a confused looking James.  
  
" Is there something wrong James..?" Remus asked with a concerned gaze directed towards his friend.  
  
" What? yes, I am fine" James snapped at Remus .  
  
A startled Remus watched his friend walk out of the common room. Little did he know that the boy he had just seen , wasn't his friend at all. It was Snape. Who was trying to find Potter's room. Since he had never been in the Gryffindor's dorms before, he didn't know where it was. So he was going through a system of trial and error. Eventually, he came across the room which was empty.   
  
" Perfect" Snape said in a low voice that was smoothered with smugness.  
  
Just as quickly as Snape had left, he had disappeared. The test was left on the bed, halfway covered. That way it made it look like the boy's had been careless in their attempt to hide the test. Snape waited untill the head boy to come and do his nightly check ups.  
  
In the mean time, Siruis and James had just arrived back from their nightly crusade. And bearing gifts at that.  
  
" I knew the kitchen would be loaded tonight" Said James with a triumphant grin.  
  
Remus decided it was best not to bring up the early event, maybe James knew that Lilly had been here. So the blonde haired boy smiled weakly at his friends and nibbled on a few sweets. Just as the Mauraders were about to sit back and enjoy themselves, a yell cut through the hallways  
  
" JAMES POTTER!" And with out warning, the Gyrffindor Prefect stormed down the hallways and into the common Room. He looked furious. His cheeks were a blotchy red colour and his blue eyes were infuriated.  
  
" What?! Oi, are you trying to wake the entire house up?" James said with one eye opened, one eye closed.  
  
" What's THIS?!" And the test was shoved in front of his face.  
  
" Beats me.." And before James could say anything else, McGonagall showed up.  
  
" Boys , what is going on here..? Oh..I see.." The Prefect blurted out everything that had happened and her eyes narrowed at James and his friends.  
  
" James, Sirius and Remus..I am shocked . I never thought a gryffindor would do this" She ignored their pleas, before clearing her throat.  
  
" you can prove your innocence tomorrow, but for now, you two are to accompany me to the Head masters office"   
  
" We didn't do it! It was probably one of those slimey slytherins! I'll give them all a big 2D to the gub if I get my hands on them!" Siruis grumbled under his breath before being lead out of the Common room.  
  
Everyone was staring at them in disbelief, especially Lilly. She had known that the boys fooled around..but to do something like THIS? It was unbelievable. Lilly shook her head in disbelief and walked a way from the Common rooms like an apparition. And this was the moment Snape had been waiting for.  
  
Remus was in shock at what had happened. He was appalled that anyone could even accuse them of such a thing. And what would Lilly think?! His stomach was turning into tight knots around his heart, slowly squeezing the life out of it. He had to go and tell her the truth, he didn't care if he got in trouble for disobeying the teacher. While James and Sirius went off on McGonagall about unfairness, Remus slipped off to find Lilly. Everyone else had been sent to their bedrooms, leaving the hall deserted. Remus was about to turn around a corner of a hall, when he heard a two people talking. He pressed his back against the wall and listened to what was being said.  
  
" James..what are you..? " Lily recoiled in horror when she saw it wasn't James, but Snape.  
  
" Shh...don't worry Lily I don't want to harm you, only love you" And with that said, Snape used a potion to knock her out before running off.  
  
" Lily..?!" Remus stepped around the corner, only to catch Snape disappear. With out thinking, Remus ran after them. Snape as many secret passages as the other maruaders did, Remus only hoped he could find Lily in time.  
  
Well, that's it for now. Please R&R and I promise I'll update more frequently ^^; 


	4. On the brink

Like I promised, I'd update more often. (Plus I have nothing better to do until works starts) This chapter is going to be a darker and the reason why I choose R for my rating. And remember, I don't own the characters or the series I just like the books a lot :D  
  
Poor Remus, his intentions were good but he was too slow. Snape was a mastermind and was not going to let his work go to waste. And so, he was down in the dungeon with his beloved Lily. Her spirit was as fiery as ever but now a tremor of fear ran through her body. She had no idea what the demented slytherin was going to do with her and how she would get out of here.  
  
" Don't worry Lily, I'm not going to hurt you. I could never hurt you. Don't you understand? I love you. For all these years I have loved you and not once have you ever acknowledged my feelings. No." His voice turned bitter as he spoke,  
  
" You've been chasing after that Potter boy! Do you honestly think someone like HIM could ever love you truly? His friends and him are too stupid for such a feeling. They are too caught up in having fun to ever be able to step back and enjoy a feeling like love."  
  
" I know for a fact that James or any of his friends would never tie me up and dragged me to a dungeon like I was some piece of property" Lily retorted and glared at her captive.  
  
" Lily, Lily, Lily..If I don't make you see the error of your ways, who will? Snape coaxed as one of his fingers ran up and down her spine.  
  
Snape had been looking forward to this for ages; it was hard for him to believe that it was really happening. And yet, it was. With one fluid movement he removed his black cloak from around his lanky form and tossed it onto the ground. A move that did not help calms Lily at all. Slowly he walked over to the chair she was sitting and bound up, before he removed her and sat down on it himself.  
  
" Don't struggle so much Lily, you'll learn in time that I am the one you love" He reinforced himself by taking on an authorative tone, although he sounded raspy and loud in the process.  
  
Before Lily had the time to retort he pulled her down on his lap and covered her lips in her own. For him it was absolute paradise, for her, it was like having a glob of rotting goo stuffed in her mouth. Lily tried to break free but surprisingly; Snape's skinny arms kept her in her place. His tongue snuck out from his mouth and started to explore her mouth, brushing his tongue along hers and twirling around the roof of her mouth.  
  
Lily was absolutely disgusted and continued to struggle to try and get free. Which might have not been such a good idea. She was sitting on his lap and every time she moved her body, she was basically straggling his lap, which made Snape moan in excitement. This was unreal, this could not be happening could it? Was she really Snape's prisoner and worse, how far would he take this? Shudders ran down her body as Snape moved his lips from her lip and start to form a trail of kisses down her cheek and to her jawbone. Wherever his lips had kissed, his tongue followed afterwards. It felt like a dog had run up to her and was licking her cheeks. All she could feel was the slobber of his tongue, rather than the tenderness of his kiss. And then his lips found the crook of her neck, which he absolutely devoured. His kisses were getting lower and lower. His fingers were running up and down her thigh, before reaching up to her pants and starting to tug them off. Unlike Snape, she had not been fortunate enough to wear his cloak.  
  
" See, isn't this much more fun than chasing after that idiot Potter?" Snape chuckled under his breath.   
  
He could barely control his hands. One of them was now under her shirt and was starting to find it's way up her shirt and to her breasts. At this point, Lily had had enough. Both of her legs and hands were bound together, but she wasn't going to let herself be helpless. Snape was lost in his own world, she doubted he was really paying attention to her, he was more interested in her body. Her arms were brought back before she shot them forward, slamming both of her fists into his windpipe. She hit him hard enough to cause the chair to fall over and knocked her way from him. He was hissing for breath and holding his throat with both hands. Lily sat up and attempted to try and unbind her feet. Her fingers were still moveable since she had only been tied by the wrists.  
  
" Silly, silly..Lily, don't you know I am going to have to for that?" He was now grinning wickedly at her. His usually pale complexion was red due to the lack of air that had reached his brain. He grabbed Lily by her shoulders and forced her down onto the ground. His legs found their way across her and he chuckled as he saw the look of horror on her face. He was done with playing games, he was ready to finish off the last part of his plan.. his fantasy.  
  
" Lily..?!" A frantic voice echoed through out the dark dungeons.   
  
Remus was looking through each door, hoping to find Lily and Snape. But so far, he had had no luck. Where could she be and what did Snape want with her?! Usually Remus was a very calm and gentle boy, but now, now he was feeling raw anger. Maybe it was the wolf in him that was bringing these feelings back. All he knew was, when he found Snape he would make him pay for anything he did to her. It didn't help matters that there might be a full moon. The last thing he wanted to do was turn into a wolf on the two of them..or was it? The thought of attacking Snape with sharp teeth and powerful muscles and seeing him cowers like the coward he was, was very appealing. But no, no he couldn't do that. Dumbledore placed his trust in him. He would just have to hope and pray that he found Lily in time.  
  
Will Remus find the two of them in time, or will Snape be able to live his fantasy? Read and Review to find out ^_^ 


	5. Reflections

...Wow It's been awhile since I have updated. I didn't know so many people wanted me to finish! I am going to finish it in this chapter, so it's gonna be a longer one and I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
When Lily's eyes opened up everything was a daze to her. She could taste blood in her mouth and the corner of her lips felt dry. Some blood had dried up there. Her entire body hurt. Her head felt like it had been cracked in half and a sharp throbbing pain ran through the small of her back. Pushes herself up off of the ground slowly and whimpers, she found another sore spot on her arm. Admist her confusion and wondering what had happened she could hear muffled yells. Slowly looks over to the side and to her horror there was Snape and Remus, tackling each other.  
  
" Remus! Remus! Oh Severus leave him alone!"  
  
Remus had arrived when Snape was in the middle of snogging Lily and using a small knife to tease nerves in her face, which would explain the blood along her lips. A rage filled up inside of him like nothing he had ever experienced before. An almost feral animal instinct that ran through his blood every time he transformed took control of him. He had thrown himself into Snape, knocking the three of them onto the ground and had wrestled Snape off of Lily and onto the ground. Snape had been startled and ended up dropping his weapon. The two had been exchanging blows since then. Snape however had some potions in the dungeon with him and during the scuffle he had grabbed a hold of one and smashed it in Remus' face. The potion caused Remus to howl in pain and was temporarly blinded. Now Snape was kneeling ontop of Remus and grabbing a hand full of his hair.  
  
" You should of stayed out of here!! Why..why do you and you friends always have to interfere...hmm?" Shoves the blade under Remus' neck, drawing a small line of blood and breaking through flesh.  
  
" Nnnggff..."  
  
That was all Remus could say in response. His eyes were watery and he couldn't make out any sharp lines or shapes, it was all blurry and abstract colors to him. He could feel pain creeping across his neck. He was trying to regain control of himself but everything was so confusing that he didn't even have control of t situation any more.  
  
Lily was not going to be a damsel in distress anymore. Working the ropes and retrieving a wand that was knocked on the ground, she wasn't sure if it was Snape's or Remus' she freed herself from her ropes. Whoseever it was, it was not broken and 


	6. Argthe end!

the spell almost back fired. What was she going to do now? She hated seeing people fight, it always intiminated her but she couldn't let Snape kill Remus. Picks up the chair that was on the ground and with what little strength she has left, smashes it over Snape's head. Snape would scream in pain as wood splintors fall about the ground and shed over his greasy black hair. Snape scampers a way and grabs his head to try and test for blood. She quickly kneels down next to Remus and craddles him against her. Rips off part of her shirt and dabs his eyes gently, trying to get rid of the remaining potion.  
  
" Remus..can you hear me? Please say something." Speaks in a soft lull.  
  
" L-Lily..are you alright?"  
  
" I'll be alright, we have to get out of here.."  
  
Snape finally recovered from the blow and lifts up his own wand. Everything had come crashing down on him..his plans were destroyed and now he was in jeapardy. If the Headmaster found out he would be expelled and put on trial. His wand had been damaged during the scuffle and he would only be able to use one last spell with it as well. Aims his wand at wand at Lily and uses a memory charm on her, to erase everything that had happened in this evening. The jolt was enough to cause Lily to pas out against Remus.  
  
" You won't tell anyone about this..anyone. If you do, you'll regret it. I have connections..connections to dark powers and if you seep one word of this incident to any of yout friends..I'll have them all killed."  
  
Snape was speaking in a low hiss and was about to continue untill he heard footsteps. Someone was comming down. Shoots Remus one last warning look before scampering a way. Snape had meant what he had said. Recently he had joined the Death Eaters. As the years would pass Snape would start to realize the true horros of the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemorts plan. His side would change and he would become a Professor at Hogwarts, but still, he could never forgive Remus or James for taking Lily a way from him.  
  
The foot steps belonged to James and Sirius. They were done with detention and someone told them to check the dungeons because Remus had been seen running down there frantically. James went through the door first and looked horrified at the sight that he sees.  
  
" Remus..?! What happened in here?!"  
  
" James..I I.." Snape's words echoed in his head and closes his eyes over, casting his face off to the side.  
  
" James, the full moons comming..and I could feel the anger start to swell up inside of me. Lily followed me down here to try and help me and in my anger I attacked her. I'm so sorry James, I'm sorry I could protect her.."  
  
James was about to explode and gives Remus a look that could unnerve even the dark lord himself. Lily was swept up in his arms and rushes out of the room. Now Sirius was like Remus, in the fact that he could use some of his animagus senses while in human form. And he could smell Snape's scent in her. Cocks an eyebrow up his forehead and opens his mouth.  
  
" Moony, what the hell? I can sme--"  
  
" No, no Padfoot..please..please, just let it be.." Holds his hand up to silence his friend.  
  
" Professor..? Professor? Are you okay?" For a moment, Remus could see Lily's eyes stare at him with the same curious look they had had all those years ago, but now they belonged to her son.  
  
" Oh, sorry Harry. My mind wandered off on it's own. I'm fine, now hurry off or you'll miss the trip to Hogsmeade."  
  
Many years had past since that fateful night. Lily and James had gotten married, had a son and were slaughtered by the Dark Lord. Ever since that night James had partialy lost his trust in Remus. Remus had lost all he cared about the night the Potters were killed. Sirius had been sentanced off to Azkaban and he had lost his purpose in life. For years he had wandered about, taking odd job after odd job. And then he had heard word that Harry was in Hogwarts and was in a bit of a pinch. He had come and left and now that the Dark Lord was on the rise, he was back.   
  
He often thought about what had happened that night, the night he had lost Lily but he was glad he had. He could see the look of adoration Lily and James held for each other and now they had a son who needed to be cared for. He wouldn't fail this time around. Stands up from the grassy green hill and stares up at the sun, a small and gentle smile on his face. This time around they would succeed and there would be peace in his soul. 


End file.
